Bittersweet
by XxoxoX
Summary: Kagome, a young veterinarian, thought her life was pretty simple, not to mention quite enjoyable. Two of her best friends ruin that idle thought to shreds, as they bring Kagome a very... unique patient.on haitus
1. A New Kind of Patient

Being who I am I've known darkness. I've known darkness in every perspective of the word. But nothing quite like this. This was the kind of darkness beyond your common ' I can't see my own hand in front of my face' scenario. This was a black blanket spread over everything, so stifling I could practically feel it weighing down on me from all sides.

It was hard to breath in a blackness so thick you could taste it on your tongue, smell it in your nose, and just _feel_ it with all of your senses.

I'm not afraid of the dark. Never was, never will be. Not even this kind of impossibly, overbearing, freak darkness. But a tiny trickle of... uneasiness, yes, that's the word. Uneasiness was leaking it's way into my consciousness with no consent from me.

The uneasy feeling was caused by what the darkness was hiding. And I needed to get away from it. Needed to with every drop of marrow in my bones. I needed to get away so bad I was more then ready to pull something off that was so incredibly reckless. But, hey, you can't lose anything if you have nothing to begin with.

So here I am.

Mentally ready, or maybe I've just taken leave of my senses, I ran. I ran for all I was worth - no. Apparently I'm not worth much, so I just ran as fast as I could push my body to go. Luckily for me, that was pretty damn fast.

But _un_luckily for me, not fast enough. As I ran towards my freedom from this dark, morbid, place I felt a horrible pain in my back. Even though it was impossible to see, I knew who caused this wound. And that knowledge hurt more then the wound itself.

More angry then I had ever been in my life, I ignored the agonizing pain that nearly blinded me. And that was saying something because other then darkness, anger was something else I was familiar with. And the fact that it hurt enough to blur my vision didn't matter since it was already darker then the deepest level of hell in this place.

The pain blurred my thought process and the next series of events were nothing but a dim blur controlled purely by instinct. My anger fueled me and I was, by some miracle, able to brake away from the darkness alive.

I escaped _them_.

Through my suffering that one thing was bitter-sweet. And bittersweet was as close to joy as I got.

Water enveloped me. The cool, nearly freezing, liquid soothed my wounds and led me to my hard won, bittersweet freedom.

Inuyasha was startled awake by a loud crash. He sat bolt right up, his hands, equipped with long, dagger-like nails, were instantly drawn up in a defensive stance.

His mind was clouded by much needed sleep as he tried to gain his bearings. A quick glance around the dimly lit room informed him that Miroku was the source of the noise. Nothing to be worried about... Unless Miroku had dropped a box of his stuff.

Aforementioned Miroku glanced guiltily at Inuyasha. "Sorry about that, Inuyasha. I hadn't meant to wake you." He said as he bent down to collect the various items he had dropped.

"For someone who was trying to be quiet you sure made a hell of a racket." Inuyasha retorted, his voice thick with sleep. His eyes went to the clock mounted on the wall. Seven p.m. That meant he had been asleep for three hours.

Miroku watched his unusual friend rub the bridge of his nose with his hand. Inuyasha was never exactly happy-go-lucky but he had been strangely sullen these past few days. Miroku expected it was due to lack of sleep. It seemed to him nightmares were causing his friend sleep deprivation.

He shuddered inwardly at the thought of what kind of grizzly nightmares Inuyasha had.

"I'm going out." Inuyasha announced abruptly, standing and making a beeline for the door.

"Oh? Where too?" Miroku asked casually as he dropped the fallen things back into the box they belonged in.

"I'll find out when I get there."

"Come on kitty, I need to take your temperature. I'm sorry I have to do this..." A young woman of nineteen spoke gently to her patient, in hopes of getting the feisty feline to drop it's guard.

The cat, however, was uncannily wise and had no intention of letting the young veterinarian in training get closer, and informed her so with a loud hiss.

"Oh, come on! You think I want to stick this thing up your butt? Think again pussy cat, I'm doing this for your own good. Now stay still and please put those nasty claws away."

"Kagome, it would make me feel a lot better if you stopped talking to my cat."

"You know you do it too, Sango."

"Perhaps. Just not in front of other people." Sango teased her friend, as she watched her try to maneuver the thermometer she held in her hand to the backside of her small kitten.

"This is how it always is," Kagome vented. "All the animals are just as lovely and as pleasant as you could ever want them to be... Until you pull out the thermometer. Then they turn into little devils, little devils with teeth and claws, and very quick reflexes."

Sango smiled. She knew that was just Kagome's frustration talking. Kagome loved animals, despite of what she said, and did very well around them. Animals even liked Kagome... Until she tried to stick objects up their backsides. Animals didn't fancy that too much.

Kagome wondered how such a small and adorable kitten could be so ferocious. The tiny black and white kitten had been rescued by Sango, whom had found the cat abandoned near the apartment complex she and Kagome lived at. The kitten was too young to be away from it's mother. And it looked a tad sick.

The adorable kitten had turned into a man-eating tiger the moment Kagome tried to treat it. She would have to remember to order a new thermometer, one that didn't need to be shoved up an animals butt hole in order to retrieve it's temperature.

"There! All done. That wasn't so bad was it?" Kagome inquired, as she mixed the hungry kitty a bowl of mothers milk formula.

"Have you decided what to name her?" This was directed at Sango.

"I'm thinking about naming her Kirara." Sango thought out loud as she pulled her long, arrow straight, locks into a high pony tail, using the elastic hair holder she wore on her wrist to confine her dark brown hair.

"That sounds spiffy." Kagome said, setting the bowl down in front of the mewing cat.

"Kirara it is." Sango declared. "So what do I need to do for the poor thing?"

"Feed her, love her, change the kitty litter." Kagome joked washing her hands off. Then in a more serious tone said, " Just use some of this special blend mothers milk until she's old enough to eat solid stuff. And you may want to turn up the heat when you get home, it's important for her to retain body heat."

"Easy enough." Sango said as she stroked the diamond like marking on the kittens forehead. She had already grown quite attached to the helpless kitten.

"And you live a few doors down if anything goes wrong."

"Exactly. My shift never ends, you know that? Never. I'm here Monday through Wednesday after class, and even then I'm _still_ here. I don't know if we're shorthanded or if they just like working me to death. I'm going to start growing grey hair early, I just know it." Kagome fumed, pushing her long black bangs out of her pretty face. She was overdue for a haircut.

"Finished?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Have anything fun planned for tonight?"

"Sure do. I'm going to go home, take a long hot bath, go to sleep and stay that way until ten."

"Ooh, riveting."

"Sure is. And I may take a chance and switch conditioners."

Sango laughed, knowing that her friend was just playing, and deserved a relaxing evening. Hadn't Kagome said something about helping operate on a psychopathic duck earlier?

Sango collected her cat and the formula and bid Kagome goodnight. "Sleep well."

"Oh, I will."

True to her word, after her long, languorous bath she changed into the most comfortable pajamas she owned and climbed into her bed. Her rather obese cat, Buyo joined her while she brushed the tangles out of her long ebony locks. Her hair had been pinned up all day, so it felt good to have it down about her shoulders.

"There is just too much going on right now, Buyo." She confided in her cat. "My professor is being particularly harsh and I really need a vacation."

Buyo fixed her with an unwavering gaze. "Meow." The large calico groaned.

She sprawled out comfortably on her bed, the soft mattress was a piece of heaven to the young collage student. Buyo curled up contentedly on her stomach. The weight of the cat made breathing just a tad difficult.

"That's it. Your going on a diet." She informed the stoic cat between yawns. Buyo's head abruptly shot up and he fixed his human with a disbelieving stare. She wouldn't dare!... Would she?

Listening to the soft patter of raindrops that assaulted her roof, she let natures calming music lull her into a welcomed slumber.

Inuyasha was glad for the parka he had swiped before he left the house. Hours later, when he had wandered himself down an unfamiliar alley way it had started to rain.

The long coat didn't protect all of him from the bite of the rain, it soaked his long hair and poured freely down his face. The hat he wore warded off some of the rain, he was especially partial to the hat. It stopped water from getting into his ears.

A bright flash of lightening lit up the sky with purple hues. He tilted his head towards the heavens and watched another bolt of lightening rip the night sky open. This time it was soon followed by thunder.

Clearing his mind he stopped walking and bent his head down, letting the rain drip down his neck, and the increasingly powerful wind to claw at his hair. Who cared? He had worked so hard for his freedom... but why? Their was nothing out here for him. Nothing. Nothingness was a part of his life, so the empty void in his chest was nothing new.

When he was still trapped, he had waited. Waited for something to happen, anything. Nothing had, so he took it upon himself to make something happen.

Once... once the void had nearly been filled. But that had been a fleeting illusion of some emotion called happiness.

"Happiness...keh! Right..."

An almost inaudible click brought him back devastatingly fast to earth. _"Shit!"_ he cursed with feeling as he tried to spring himself into a run.

Why had he let his guard down? You would think that he would learn that self-pity only caused trouble. But maybe once, just this once, fate smiled down upon him... He just didn't know about it yet.

Kagome was first roused by a loud noise. If she hadn't been so tired she would thought that someone was trying to tear her wall down, and called the authorities. But she was, and simply rolled over, sending Buyo crashing to the floor with an indignant yelp.

She found a handhold of sleep and held on to it tight. Only to be reawakened an few moments later by the same bashing sounds.

Were her stupid neighbors having a wild party or something? Jerks. They could have at least invited her. She gave no thought to the weird image of a elderly couple throwing a party.

Then someone began shouting her name.

For the sake of all that was decent! Couldn't she sleep anywhere besides class?

"Fine, M'coming!" She yelled, finally acknowledging the fact that someone was at her door.

She dragged herself from her warm, comfortable bed and padded her way clumsily over to the door. Her apartment wasn't that big, so she didn't have far to walk. But she did trip over her couch...and only found the door by walking into it...twice.

She would have turned on the light, but she knew it would hurt her eyes that had become so familiar with the dark.

Kagome fumbled with the locks, but soon got them open. Someone swung the door open and pushed past her.

Well, that wasn't odd at all.

"Umm..." Kagome said unintelligently. If she hadn't been half asleep she probably would have cared more.

It was pitch black so she couldn't see a thing the intruder was doing. Her only clue was the rustling and shuffling noises she heard. The sound of scraping, and then a loud thud met Kagome's ears.

"For Gods' sake Miroku! Do you want to crack his skull open?"

Hey... That was Sango's voice.

"Just a bit, but I don't think Kagome would appreciate blood all over her nice clean floor."

And that was Miroku...

"Blood? Whose blood? Keep my floors clean." She rambled on, her voice heavy and almost unintelligible with sleep.

"Good morning Kagome, sorry to bother you at this hour but a friend of ours needs your help. And Sango tells me you're a great doctor.

"Well, I don't want to toot my own horn, but..." Ah. She was finally awake enough to string together a whole sentence.

"I always knew you were a wonderful person." Miroku gushed.

"A saint." Sango added.

"Aww... you guys, stop. Your making me blush." At a decent hour Kagome would have been weary of such blatant praise.

She heard someone make there way back to the door and lock it.

"So what's happened? Is it Kirara, or did your dog get hit by a car or something?" Kagome asked, her grogginess slowly abating. No matter how tired she was, she couldn't find the heart to send away a poor injured animal.

"Er..Something like that." Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"Let me go get my stuff...turn on the lights, I can't see a thing." Kagome turned away and trotted back to her room to retrieve her medical supplies she kept at her place. It couldn't be that serious, or they would have taken their... what was it that was hurt anyways?... to a clinic. But she took the whole bag anyways.

As she had predicted, the lights made her eyes burn and she had to blink rapidly to sooth them. "So, what's the pr - why is their a dude on my kitchen table?"

Kagome tottered dumbfounded back to her small, small kitchen, where a man was laid out on her kitchen table, obviously unconscious.

Words wanted to come out of her mouth. They really did. And they did their best to find a way out of Kagome's throat. But in spite of her efforts to say something coherent, she ended up standing there, with her mouth flapping in the same fashion as a dehydrated fish would.

"It's a rather long story. Perhaps you could stop some of the bleeding before we explain?" Miroku asked politely, as he jabbed a finger at the young man with outrageously long hair that looked suspiciously white, draped across her table.

"Huh..." Was all she managed to say. Perhaps she was still asleep, and dreaming this peculiar ordeal. Yes, that was it. She was dreaming...fate is a very unusual thing. Kagome was sure she would never understand it. Nor would she understand what caused her to have such an odd dream.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked, worry laced her words.

"I should have listened to my fortune cookie...It told be not to open my doors late at night."

_**A/N:**_

_(Sheepish smile) I know I should be working on Fragment, but I was encountering a brick wall every time I sat down to type. And the way I get over writers block is to start a new story entirely. But, hey, I had fun writing this. And I severely hope you enjoyed reading it. Perhaps I'll continue soon if I get a good response... Either way, I needed to get this down, so I hope it was worth your time, Thanks for reading! (Sorry for such a short chapter by the way...)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story. A plot that shall be revealed if you review In a nut shell: I do not own Inuyasha and co. I never have, and never will. Rumiko Takahashi owns 'em till the day she dies...which is soon right? She was born...like...a hundred years ago._

_(Inset witty good-bye phrase here)_

_SilverSqueakyInuEars_


	2. What You Never Knew

A very fine line separates veterinarians from doctors. One of the biggest differences simply being that vets treated animals while doctors excelled in human health care. Now, it's true that both are called doctors, but there is always that bright neon line separating the two.

Apparently Sango and Miroku had both been absent from school the day that particular lesson had been taught.

Kagome was a _veterinarian_. Not a doctor. The man sprawled out unceremoniously on her kitchen table defiantly didn't qualify as a animal. Even if he did have really long white hair, their was nothing animalistic about him.

As much as Kagome desperately wanted to know why a stranger was unconscious and bleeding on the place she usually ate her breakfast she checked herself... for the time being.

"I'm throughly convinced I'm having this off the wall dream because of the hot dog I bought for lunch from that suspicious salesman, but even though, I feel the need to point out that I am a vet. This is a man. Wait- this is a guy, right? Because he has some serious hair going on.."

"Yes he's a man. Focus Kagome. I know your probably shocked right now but he needs your help." Miroku's smooth, calm voice tainted with urgency cut off her small tirade.

Kagome eyed her close friends, noticing for the first time that they looked liked sleep was a forbidden practice.

Sango, whom always looked very stylish and clean, was sopping wet with her dark hair, still pulled up from earlier, frazzled and uncared for. Her jeans now sported a good sized hole above the knee and were spattered with mud. Her dark green jacket was in the same condition, minus the holes.

Miroku looked no better. His jet locks were pulled back into a hurried pony tail at the nape of his neck, and a unusual amount of damp bang was sticking to his face. His mud covered outfit was in worse condition then Sango's.

"What happened to you guys? Answers would be highly appreciated!"

"No time, Kagome-chan. We'll explain all you want later, but more pressing matters are at hand." Sango said firmly, yet softly. "Now go do your thing."

It registered in Kagome's sleep deprived mind that the man was bleeding heavily. Even if this was a dream, and a really weird one at that, she couldn't just go back to bed and leave the guy to bleed to death.

"Right." She said going into full vet mode. She grabbed her bag of supplies and put it on a corner of the table that wasn't preoccupied with limbs.

"You guys go grab some towels, you know where they are, Sango. Just not the white ones, alright?" Kagome ordered as she examined the person before her. His long hair was soaked and caked with mud and blood, as were is clothes. She grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting his shirt, and what appeared to be the tattered remains of a parka, off of him.

With animal you would usually just shave the fur off near the injured area, so Kagome did the next best thing. Most of the blood was coming from his chest. The clothes had to go. She didn't fancy pulling his clothes off his body, for fear she might worsen his already horrid wounds.

Now that his upper torso was bare Kagome was very sure her new patient was male indeed. Even the dark red substance that covered him could not hide his physique. But now was not the time to ogle.

Sango and Miroku returned with the towels Kagome had requested and she went on to stem the flow of blood so she could properly fix him up.

With nothing else to do, and feeling very out of place, Sango and Miroku went to go sit on Kagome's couch. They could still see her pajama clad form bending over her patient with a professional and serious expression locked onto her features... well, at least as serious as someone could be whilst wearing duck slippers.

"Wow, he's tore up bad." Sango noted. She could now see the full extent of his injuries now that his clothing wasn't hiding them.

"Yes. I don't even know how he managed to make it back to my place." Miroku said rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"He scared me pretty bad when he charged in bleeding all over the place and cursing like a nut. He's pretty lucky I happened to be visiting or else you wouldn't have ever got him here."

Miroku smiled softly at her flustered appearance. "Very lucky indeed."

"This is pretty bad, though, isn't it?" Sango asked leaning back into the soft material of the couch, her words laced with worry and fatigue.

"It is. Now they know Inuyasha is alive. Or in their minds thought he was alive. Hopefully they think he's dead now, or dying. I'm sure they've tracked him to us...but if Kagome..." Miroku trailed off as a new idea dawned on him.

Sango caught on immediately, even in her fatigue her mind was sharp. "Yes, if Kagome-chan were to house him..."

Kagome stifled a yawn as she bandaged a wound in his shoulder, oblivious to the scheming going on behind her. She was nearly done now. She had stopped all the blood and was now disinfecting and bandaging his numerous cuts and injuries.

All sorts of eccentric scenarios were building themselves in her mind, trying to find a reason why he was so badly hurt. It looked like he had been caught in the crossfire of a gang shooting.

Hmm...Maybe he was in a gang...that would explain the wounds that looked suspiciously like they were made from bullets.

She noted a old wound in his chest, so close to his heart she had to suppress a shudder. Who was this guy? What if she were helping a criminal? No. That couldn't be it. Miroku and Sango wouldn't have brought her someone like a crazed, bank-robbing, rapist. She was sure their was a very innocent reason behind this.

Like, perhaps, he was a clown... and one of the people from the audience at his last show hated clowns with a deep passion and decided to do away with all clowns, one odd looking person at a time.

His breathing was abnormally shallow, but Kagome was sure that now all the bleeding had stopped he would be fine. When he woke up he could grab a good meal and be back to his job at the circus in no time at all. Maybe she would get free tickets for saving his life and take her little brother to a show...

She noticed a trickle of blood running down his forehead and down the side of his nose. She would have to but a bandage there too. The black beanie he wore was blocking the place she needed to clean. Happy with the good job she was doing (this was excellent practice! She was sure a injured animal would never overwhelm her again) she reached for his hat and tugged it off his head, revealing long, unruly bangs. She quickly cleaned and bandaged his forehead.

There! Wait... something was amiss. She just couldn't..put..her..finger on it...

"Homigod!" Kagome exclaimed loudly and jumped back. This man had..._cat ears_! The lock of silver hair that had been blocking the place where normal human ears formed, revealed when moved that where he should have had ears... their was only clear, smooth skin.

Sango and Miroku were at Kagome's side at an instant.

"What's wrong?" They asked in unison.

"He...ears...kitty?" Kagome failed at making a coherent sentence.

Miroku saw that Inuyasha's hat had been removed. His silver furred ears were very much visible. The silver white hair could be ignored... but not those.

"Do you see why you were the perfect person to help him?" Miroku asked merrily.

A woman dressed purely in black leather, resembling someone who could have been auditioning for the role of Cat Woman, sat in a uncomfortable wooden chair with her legs elegantly crossed.

"You are sure that he is dead, Kagura?" Came a rugged voice from across the dimly lit room.

Kagura looked to the man from whom the question was voiced. He had his back to her, showing off a long black mane of curled black hair, and he was watching out a very large window, seemingly staring into a black nothingness.

"If he is alive then I would be very surprised. Kouga, and the lot you deployed me, took most excellent care of our Inu. I even got a nice shot in myself." Kagura purred, a indifferent expression resting on her features.

Though Kagura could not see, a frown touched the mans lips. "But you do not have a body?"

"No. We don't have a body..." Kagura admitted slowly. "But there is no way he could have survived our attack. If he's not dead, he's dying curled up in a ditch somewhere, Naraku, we won't have to worry about him anymore.."

Naraku's frown deepened. "I thought you more intelligent then that. If he has survived this long, he must have friends. He is made of... more durable things then you."

Kagura copied his frown. "He can't be any stronger then Kouga or.."

"Yes he can." Naraku cut her off. "Out of all of them my hopes were highest for Inu. If he cannot be recaptured, I want him dead. Isn't that what I told you?"

"Yes... he defiantly did not want to be recaptured, so we gave it our all. He's dead." Kagura folded her arms, wondering why Naraku was so reluctant to believe.

"I want a body."

"What? Oh, he could have curled up anywhere!"

"I do not want to have to repeat myself." Naraku said darkly. "You are dismissed."

Kagura stood up angrily and left. She did not want to be the one to tell her comrades that their job had yet to end...Inu had given them a bit of a bad time in their short time together.

"Hey, Kanna." Kagura called.

The woman, although older then Kagura, was half her size and albino looking and seemed to have no feeling what so ever other then indifference.

"Yes." She answered from behind her stack of papers she had been putting away alphabetically.

"I need you too - "

The phone rang cutting Kagura off.

Kanna picked the violently ringing phone up. "Yes...hold please." She said in her whisper of a voice.

"What did you need, Kagura-san?"

"I need you to inform Kouga and the new lot that we aren't done yet. They'll know what you mean." With that she slunk off regally.

"Of course." Kanna said switching phone lines. "Ah, a secretaries work in never done..."

Sango gave a mug full of fresh, hot coffee to Kagome whom had dropped on the couch and didn't look like she would ever make it up again.

Kagome shot Sango a look that basically meant "Bless you." and accepted the coffee gladly.

"Do you understand now, Kagome?" Sango asked as she took a seat beside her friend.

"Not really...try saying it slower." Kagome suggested from behind her mug.

"I'll say it once more." Miroku announced.

"No, no. I heard you the firs two times... I just don't believe... that this is possible."

"But it is true, Inuyasha himself is proof." Miroku jabbed a finger in Inuyasha's direction. "A man by the name of Naraku owns a corporation that finds all sorts of cures for animals and people alike. It just so happens that he stumbled upon the knowledge that led him to discover a way to blend animals with people. It's all quite simple really..."

"No! It is not simple! That's..that's just ludicrous. The government wouldn't let him do something like that!"

"Exactly." Sango said, sipping on her own beverage.

"That's why he does it in secret." Miroku said matter-of-factly

"No way. You just can't do something straight out of a horror movie in secret! Why would he even want to fuse humans with animals?"

"Because he's a nutter." Sango muttered under her breath.

"He's found a way around the government or anything to that caliber. He may be a nutter," He said glancing at Sango. "But he's a genius."

"I've never liked that combination." Kagome said off handedly. "But...How could you know all of this?"

"Inuyasha told us. Sango and I found him when we went on that boat outing, remember? You couldn't come because of your job. Well, we saved him and we've been sheltering him ever since."

Kagome was quiet for a while, as though she were digesting everything. Then she looked angry. "And you haven't shared this with me till now! Were supposed to be friends!" Kagome shot a betrayed look at both of them.

"Oh, Kagome. I wanted too, I really did. Inuyasha made us swear not to tell anyone." Sango defended.

"Even me!"

"Even you."

"Can you blame him? Would want to go back to a place where you weren't treated as a human, and had all sorts of tests run on you all the time. Think no privacy, Kagome." Miroku reasoned.

"Well...yes. I can see why he wouldn't want to be found out. But what if he's lying?" Kagome fought for a reason not to believe this.

"He could lie to us, yes, but could he hide his appearance? Let's go take a look at him more closely, shall we?" Said miroku walking over to the unconscious male.

Kagome followed reluctantly.

"You've seen his hair and ears, which are both very abnormal. But how about his nails?"

Kagome leaned forward to inspect his hands. "Oh, my.." Kagome whispered as she saw his dagger-like claws.

"Let's not forget his teeth." Miroku blandly pulled a side of Inuyasha's mouth open to reveal the sharp, pointed teeth.

"Oh, my.."

"And if his eyes were open you would find them to be a most unnatural shade of yellow."

"Oh, my.."

"Have we made a believer out of you?" Miroku asked politely.

"You'll have to ask me when my brain has resumed it's usual function." She was feeling the need to sit down again. "So your saying this guy is, like, part cat or something."

Sango laughed abruptly from the couch.

"What?" Kagome asked, failing to see the humor.

"I wouldn't call him a cat when he's awake. Do you really think someone named Inuyasha would be part cat?"

"Okay, dog then. It's a easy mistake, alright?" Kagome huffed.

"But really, you don't need to worry about it at all. All you need to do is allow Inuyasha residence with you..."

"What?"

"Calm yourself, now, it's only for a little while. Just to make sure Inuyasha won't be killed or recaptured. That's not so bad. You wouldn't refuse him will you? It may mean his life."

"Alright already! Stop with the guilt thing. He can stay with me for a very short time period. Got that? Just until he can move back with you, Miroku. And I'm only agreeing under the influence of this has to be a dream.

Sango and Miroku exchanged small smiles. They had known Kagome wouldn't refuse. She was too soft hearted for her own good... or at least her apartments own good.

"What ever you say Kagome."

**_A/N_**:

_Yes, I know what you are thinking. "Man! This was a short chapter. What's wrong with you? And why leave it off there"_

_Well, if it soothes you any I will do my very best with chapter three. I'll make it long and as detailed as you could ever want And who knows? Maybe Inuyasha will actually be awake. Thank you so much to those who reviewed. And shame to the ones who didn't Until next time. Reviews are loved, cherished, and doted upon._

_**Silver Slytherin Serpent:**_

_You and that spork again, lol. Thanks for reviewing this story also. Thanks for the encouragement! I'm delighted you like it. I wasn't sure how many would feel about this. Sorry it ended on such a pore note. _

_**Monkeychan17:**_

_I'm very happy you like it I appreciate your review. Oh, and don't worry about lovely little Kirara. She's fine. I hope to hear from you again. Thanks!_

_**Lady Illu:**_

_I'm glad you find Bittersweet interesting I try. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. In fact I hope it answers your question. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Jazzymonkey:**_

_Allow me to say that I am over the moon we met because your review was exactly what I needed. Please, don't worry. I will not quit on either of my fics. If I start something I'll finish it. I severely hope that this chapter didn't lower your opinion of me. Your thoughts really mean a lot to me, it was extremely nice of you to say. Even if I don't have many reviews comments like yours make writing so enjoyable. I'm not sure how long this fic will be but I'll do my best, partially because of you And I agree being a vet totally suits Kagome. Thanks for noticing. Dear god your review made me ecstatic! Thanks so much! So, ramble on as much as you want!_

_SilverSqueakyInuEars_


	3. Mistakes With Milkshakes

Kagome walked into her small living room, that lived up to it's name splendidly, blinking rapidly at the bright, vivacious sun streaming in through the windows. The pale blue curtains were pulled back to it's full extent so that it let in extravagant amounts of blinding sunlight. She had awoken no more then a minute ago, hungry, and in need of a shower.

The sequence of events from the night before were a dim memory in the back of her mind, similar to a distant dream, which was exactly what she wished it to be.

The young collage student, not looking extremely radiant this early morning since her hair was a messy mass of raven strands spilling down her shoulders and back, that only topped off her ruffled appearance.

She was able to cheerily keep up the pretense until she changed into a clean pair of light blue jeans, accompanied with a navy blue short-sleeved shirt after she finished her morning routine consisting of all things hygienic.

Kagome then tottered merrily to her kitchen, pausing by the couch where Miroku and Sango had crashed the night before, blankets were folded lopsidedly where the two had slept, but her friends were no where to be found.

She turned slowly to face the kitchen, hoping that she wouldn't see a silver haired boy, hardly older then she, with cat... _dog_ ears.

But indeed she did. Re-playing Miroku's speech in her head, she approached him slowly. She could get a better look at him now that their was a decent amount of light. But nothing about him had changed over night. He still had a long mane of white hair that spiraled around his face, and laid limp over the edges of the table her mother had bought her when she had first moved into her apartment. The dog ears were still there too, perched atop his head, nearly lost in his mass of silver locks.

She checked his breathing. It was better then it had been... the man had to be part something other then human to get over such horrible wounds so fast. Half-amazed she ran her index finger lightly over the nearly faded scars. Curious, she unwound the bandages. They revealed healthy skin, hardly bothered by bruises or punctures.

His body was still the perfect picture of physical fitness as well, she noted, allowing her eyes to linger on his bare torso. He would need clothes when he woke up...hopefully Miroku could supply. As easy on the eyes as this guy was he wouldn't look nearly as flattering in one of her skirts.

She would have to call Miroku when she got back from classes. Her eyes zeroed in on his triangular ears, tipped with soft looking silver fur.

Must...resist...

Giving in to her desire to fondle his ears, she bent over him cautiously and rubbed the wolfish ears throughly. Smiling to herself she decided that what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Well, now that that's out of my system." She sighed, backing away. She wondered when he would be awake. Hopefully it would be a time when Sango and Miroku were around.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked in the placid silence of the room. Receiving no answer, other then Inuyasha's soft breathes, she trotted over to her fridge and scanned the inside.

What could she make that wouldn't burn her home down? Opting for a quick bowl of cereal she poured some, and automatically walked back to her kitchen table.

Breakfast wasn't going to happen there. That was for sure. Why had they set him on the table of all places? She had a couch... she then caught sight of the blood spattered carelessly on the tiled floor. Scrunching her nose up at the dried liquid she found she was glad he wasn't on her couch. At least it would be easy to clean up. Yet one more thing to add to her schedule. She was seriously going to have to consider purchasing a handheld.

Breakfast was a more pressing matter, as she only had thirty minutes left until she had to leave. Sitting cross-legged on her couch she grabbed the remote and turned the television on, watching the shows half-heartedly as she munched on her cereal.

Buyo showed his tri colored face for the first time that morning, conveniently, after Kagome had finished eating. She tipped the bowl so that Buyo could lap up the remaining milk.

"That reminds me. I'll have to pick up some diet cat food on my way home." Kagome told him, making a mental note.

Buyo jerked his head back, giving Kagome a truly horrified glare. Leaping off the couch with a brief hiss, he high-tailed to some other location in the house.

"Hmm. Wonder what's gotten into him?"She wondered outloud as she watched his tail disappear behind a half-open door.

Buyo waited until Kagome had finished getting ready, left and locked up to come out of hiding and take a pee in her closet, in which she kept her clothes.

Kanna sat petitely at her desk with the same unfeeling mask she always wore. Had anyone but Kanna received the job of filing all this paper work, they would have been curled up under the desk drooling by now. The sheer amount of stress a secretary for this type of business received was terrifying.

Luckily, Kanna was perfect at her job, but even she was feeling contempt beneath her flawless mask. The escaped projects body had yet to be found, making the already delicate procedure around here even more fragile. She didn't know this just because of the unsettling amount of paper work on her glossy oak desk, but because at the fuming Kouga, and Kagura approaching her at a rapid speed.

"Kanna! Where is Naraku?" Kouga demanded leaning onto the desk, knocking off a stack of papers in his carelessness. Kanna watched the papers flutter to the immaculate white tiled floors with blank eyes. "Naraku-sama is at a meeting. You know as well as I that it's one of those surprise check ups." Kanna whispered. "You should be thankful that he is not around, for he is in a ill mood."

"When is he not in an ill mood?" Kouga fired back. Kagura pushed past him, knocking over yet another stack of papers. "Just see that we get to talk to him soon!" She growled, her eyes glowing with fury. Kanna listened to their voices fade as they walked away. "Can you believe this? When will Naraku stop this foolishness...?"

With a resigned sigh Kanna left her office chair to retrieve the fallen papers... this would not bode well...

Kagome climbed the steps to her apartment slowly. She wanted a beach, a bikini, and some tanning lotion. Unfortunately, what she had was a less flattering composition to write.

With a soft moan she juggled the bag of diet cat food so that she could dig into her small, light purple backpack that doubled as her purse, for her keys.

Grabbing the keys with a light jingle she unlocked and pushed her door open, glad to be home. Times like these Kagome had a very one track mind. And the one thing on her mind was a bath. A bath was Kagome's answer to all lifes problems and quirks. Now counted as a quirk.

Dropping her bags onto the couch as she passed it, she completely missed the kitchen table that was lacking in silver haired men with dog ears.

Inuyasha had woken in a strange environment. He blinked around the room, trying to gain his bearings. Why was he on a table... without a shirt?

"God's, tell me I'm not drunk." he moaned into his palms as he remembered the one time Miroku spiked his drink. He was feeling the same way he had when he had awoken the next morning to a hang over, as Miroku called it. Only then he had woken up covered in soy sauce, not blood.

Slowly his memory leaked back to him, he hadn't gotten caught had he? A quick glance around the small living quarters assured him that he was not. This place was too decorative, bright, and cheerful to be.

The walls were painted a very light blue, the whole theme of the room revolved around pastel colors such as blue, purple, yellow, and a hint of green. A female definitely lived here, not only did the house look a bit feminine but a girls scent covered the place.

He swung himself off the table, leaving behind a trace of his upper body in his own blood. Lovely. Keeping all of his senses open, he walked noiselessly through the apartment. The room that was covered almost completely in the feminine scent must have been the bedroom. He poked his head through the door and glanced around the empty room, no one but a fat cat occupied the space.

The cat lifted it's head and watched him with large, unblinking eyes. Weird...

Inuyasha scented the air, checking all there was inside this building. It seemed only a woman lived here with the cat. He squinted his eyes, something seemed so familiar about this smell... wait! He knew this scent!

This was crazy! Why would he be in _her_ home? And why was it decorated so cheerfully?

Rage filled him, making him forget his injuries, all save one. A light clicking noise filled the silence and the locks on the door turned, alerting him to the owner of the house presence. He swiftly moved out of sight. He had learned one could never be too careful.

Suppressing a growl, he watched as his enemy walked into the room with a sleepy look on her face. She sure looked different then the last time he had seen her.

He remembered Kikyo with long, straight hair that fell past her waist when let free. Her hair was a bit shorter now, and curled at the ends. He eyed her clothes. They were very un-Kikyo like. She had always worn very professional looking clothes, not the casual clothing she was sporting now. He sneered. It seemed everything about Kikyo had two sides...

With a soft sigh Kagome walked mechanically into her bathroom, she turned the hot water on and waited for the tub to fill. She grabbed her brush resting on the sink, along with an elastic hair bow, and quickly swept her jet hair into a messy ponytail.

Inuyasha crept behind the closed bathroom door, listening. Kikyo was not armed, she would be easy to defeat. Then he could leave here... how strange of her to be so unprepared. The sound of water filled his ears, making his face fill with color. He could wait...

Buyo had never felt so humiliated in all his life, as he swung upside down, being held by his back feet by the strange newcomer that smelled of both dog and human. He was grateful when he heard his human let the water drain out of the tub and bustle around closed doors, for the man holding him quickly lost interest in him. Inuyasha jumped to his feet, steading himself for the struggle that was sure to come.

Feeling back to her old, cheerful spirits, Kagome wrapped a fuzzy towel around her freshly washed body and proceeded to her bedroom to get dressed. It was only around five... perhaps she would go visit Sango for a while. It had been a while since just she and Sango had gotten time to hang out with each other, plus Kirara could use a checkup.

As she opened the door, she had anticipated the blast of cooler air, but certainly not the strong arms that wrapped themselves around her waist and neck.

Barely able to keep her towel around herself, she gave vent to a scream that even her partially deaf neighbors could hear.

As surprised as Kagome was, Inuyasha was almost as surprised. Now that she had washed herself... she smelled less like jasmine... she hardly smelled like Kikyo at all. He loosened his death grip on her, and spun her around so that he could see her face clearly.

Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with surprise and fear, her damp raven locks hung in ringlets around her pretty face, her cheeks had a pink color to them. Their was a eerie similarity to Kikyo, but this girl wasn't her... his gaze dropped down to a rather attractive, curvaceous body, covered only in a towel.

Oh, shit.

"Your not Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered intelligently.

In answer Kagome's eyes filled with untainted, unrestrained, raw anger.

Sango had been on her way to visit Kagome, not only to check up on her best friend and Inuyasha, but to drop off some clothes Miroku had given her to give to Inuyasha when he woke up. Right as she had lifted her hand to knock an ear splitting scream erupted.

Startled Sango cringed and nearly dropped the pile of clothes she was carrying. What in the...? Worried for her friend, she turned the door knob, finding it to be unlocked. When was Kagome going to learn to lock her doors. She was going to get robbed one day...

Padding her way into the living room, where she could distinctly hear noises, she nearly dropped the clothes again.

Inuyasha was doubled over, kneeling on the floor before Kagome whom was dressed in only a towel, and was obviously miffed.

"I take you into my home and this is what you do?" Kagome shouted, backing away from Inuyasha. He was unable to answer...

"Um...Kagome?" Sango asked hesitantly.

Kagome jerked her head up to meet the eyes of Sango, whose dark eyes held a very peculiar gleam in them.

"Oh... Sango-chan, when did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago. I, um, I hope I'm not interrupting anything..."

Kagome tilted her head to one side, ready to ask Sango what could she possibly be interrupting. Then she remembered she was in a towel, dripping wet. Crap. This didn't look as nearly innocent as it was.

"Of course your not interrupting anything!" Kagome assured her friend, her already flustered coloring deepening. She quickly went on to fill Sango on what really happened.

Inuyasha had regained breathing rights, and had moved to the couch along with Sango by the time Kagome had gone to her bedroom to change.

"Shame on you, Inuyasha. Scaring Kagome like that, Miroku must be rubbing off on you."

"That's a load!" Inuyasha argued shooting her a cold glare, "I thought she was someone else..." he finished off lamely.

"Who else could she have been?" Sango wanted to know, raising an eyebrow.

Inuyasha struggled to find the right words without actually telling the truth. "Just someone from... you know..." He shifted uncomfortably.

Sango was just as uncomfortable about hearing his past as Inuyasha was talking about it. "Why did you think that?" She asked, picking Buyo up, whom had been rubbing himself around her ankles, and placing him in her lap.

"I woke up in a place I've never seen before, what would you have thought if you were in my place?"

"Probably the same thing... but why did you attack Kagome? She can't be that much of a threat to you." Sango reasoned.

"She's not a threat to me." Inuyasha snapped.

"If so then, again, why did you attack her...?"

"Will you just let it go." Inuyasha sighed, weary of Sango's increasingly uncomfortable questions.

Thankfully, in Inuyasha's case, Kagome emerged from her bedroom, now wearing a black skirt that fell to just above her knees, along with a light yellow shirt that was black around the collar and the ends of her sleeves, ending the question and answering ceremony.

"Why don't you apologize for scaring me like that." Kagome confronted Inuyasha immediately.

"What! Why don't you apologize for kicking the hell out of me?" Inuyasha responded, baring his pointed teeth at the girl.

"You deserved it." She sniffed, clenching her own, less sharp teeth as well.

"Oh, yeah. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Sango remarked as the pair continued to duke it out verbally.

Sango wished she could kick Inuyasha herself. Kagome was the only one who would take him in, and he would be safe with, and what was he doing? Assaulting her both physically and verbally. Genius. With an attitude like that no wonder he was getting shot at. She couldn't for life of her figure out why someone was trying so desperately to re-capture Inuyasha. You would think once he was gone you would be celebrating... she thought dryly.

As she watched the spectacle before her, she decided she would have to stop it some how. If the argument got any worse, Inuyasha would find himself homeless.

How would she stop this? As she watched Inuyasha and Kagome, she couldn't help but notice that beyond obvious differences, they were very similar to each other...somewhere in there stood the answer. Ah-hah! Sango proclaimed herself a genius, and sat Buyo down on the floor.

"Hey, you guys, would you like to walk with me down to the Ice-cream parlor? I have a craving for a milkshake."

As Sango planned, the pair forgot about each other as their stomachs took their brain over temporarily.

"Great idea, Sango-chan. I could use some ice-cream." Kagome chirped happily. "Just let me go grab my wallet..."

"No, no. It's my treat." Sango smiled. "But perhaps you should change clothes, Inuyasha, before we go anywhere. Miroku gave me clothes for you." She said, pointing to the pile of clothes beside her.

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled, grabbing a pair of jeans and a grey shirt with white sleeves before heading to the bathroom to change, shooting a sour look at Kagome before he shut the door.

"I think we should put him in a headlock when he comes out." Kagome suggested, sticking her tongue out at the door.

Sango laughed, shaking her head of long brown hair. "I'm glad to see you and Inuyasha are getting along so well."

Kagome stopped sticking her tongue out at the closed door, and turned to do it at Sango, who just laughed again.

"Kagome-chan... I know he can be a real jerk... but please put up with him for a while. You wouldn't believe some of the things he's gone through... so...his behavior is-" Sango started to say, switching her laughter for a serious look.

Kagome's features softened. "Miroku told be a little bit... but don't worry! I wouldn't just kick him out. And it's only for a little while right?" Kagome said, her soft heart unable to freeze itself to the point where she could do anything cruel..Correction, too cruel.

"Right."

Naraku paced his office in the dim lighting of the room. He always kept the lights low. He found bright lights to be extremely annoying. He had also found that it unnerved almost any other that cared to step into his quarters.

And today he had needed any edge he could get. The government had decided to send someone today unexpected. And while nothing abnormal of a corporation dealing with health was where prying eyes could see, unless they knew exactly where and what to look for. It had been a close call. It seemed someone had been slipping information... that wouldn't do. And he had a inkling of who it was.

He poked his head out of his door and looked down the long corridor where Kanna's desk was placed. "Kanna." He called.

Kanna glanced up at him, pulling the phone away from her platinum blond hair. "Please hold." She spoke into the phone quietly before answering Naraku. "Yes, Naraku-sama."

"When you see Kagura tell her to kill Takanaka."

"Which Takanaka? The male or female?" Kanna asked looking down at the large book on her desk.

Naraku thought about it for a moment. "Both." He said simply.

"Yes, sir...Oh, Kagura and Ookami requested a small meeting with you." Kanna said seeing a note she had made.

"Fine. Schedule it tomorrow, I have no patience for either of them today." With that he shut his door with a slam, it somehow sent a stack of papers on the end of her desk tipping over the edge for the umpteenth time.

She blinked slowly. "Yes, sir." She put the phone back to her ear. "No, the cafeteria must be stocked with a supply of shrimp, lobster will not do this week..."

Sango made sure she walked between Inuyasha and Kagome, the pair was still likely to make another jab at the other. And that was a big no-no.

The threesome walked on a sidewalk made especially for the pedestrian who didn't wish to get hit by a car, but did have a need to walk to a small shopping strip, placed near enough to Kagome and Sango's apartment complex that they could walk to a small ice-cream shop included in the shopping strip, and buy a frozen dairy treat and make it back home before it melted... horribly.

Kagome and Sango broke the silence by carrying on a conversation about Sango's new found cat, a conversation too boring and girly for Inuyasha to take an interest in, so he resigned himself to watching car's licence plates as they sped past.

He had just spotted one from Niigata when they arrived at the small ice-cream parlor.

"Three chocolate milkshakes, right?" Sango asked as they walked through the double doors, setting off a small bell.

"Yep." Kagome said smiling, while Inuyasha just nodded his head, which was covered by his black beanie, of course, but he still managed to attract the stares of what few people were there.

"Alrighty then." Sango said before she walked up to order.

Inuyasha admired the pink wall paper with distaste, as he avoided looking at Kagome, as Kagome avoided looking at Inuyasha. Kagome ended up getting an eyeful of vivid yellow eyes anyways. No... more of a golden color, Kagome thought. She had never seen such a brilliant eye color before. His eyes were very soulful, and the unique color only added to the mysterious quality. She had never though a man's eyes could be beautiful... but his came awfully close to it.

Inuyasha was also observing her eyes. They were nearly the same eye color as Kikyo's, a soft shade of brown that changed hue according to the lighting. But the shape was all wrong, and Kagome's eyes were filled with what he could only describe as innocence. He wasn't used to seeing that. Also, Kagome's eyes showed her emotions without restraint. Kikyo had always masked her true feelings, making it impossible to see what she was really feeling or thinking...It was nice to see something... honest for once.

When they realized they were staring at each other, they quickly whipped their heads around, both nearly getting whiplash. A rose color tainted the skin of their cheeks.

"Um.." Kagome started, trying to make the moment less awkward. "Let's go help Sango carry our stuff.

"Right." Inuyasha agreed, equally eager to leave the uncomfortable moment behind.

They walked up to the counter to retrieve their milkshakes, a particularly vicious looking old woman had her large purse set on top of the counter while she went to go get a napkin. Out of the three identical cups if ice-cream, they both reached out to grab the same one at the same time.

The two exchanged challenging glares as the tightened their grip on the cup.

"Now really, you guys, this is ridiculous. They're all the same thing! One of you just grab the other cup." Sango hissed in a loud whisper.

Kagome smiled with mock cheerfulness. "Well, seeing as I had this one first, I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind."

Inuyasha returned the smile, only his was more like a snarl. "You've made a mistake. I had this first."

"You've got to be kidding me." Sango remarked, glad that no one was paying close attention to them.

Kagome tried pulling her milkshake to her chest, but Inuyasha pulled it back. Sango watched disbelievingly at the childishness being displayed. She would expect a couple of three years olds to have a tug-of-war like this but... suddenly, Kagome and Inuyasha pulled the milkshake hard at the same time, sending it, lidless, into the old womans purse.

"Oh, shit." Inuyasha said as he watched the neon yellow cup tumble upside down into the old hags bag.

"Oh, crap!" Kagome started in horror.

All three exchanged uneasy glances.

"You know, I don't feel much like ice-cream." Inuyasha stated.

"Really?" Kagome asked taking the only cup left.

"Really."

"Well, I think were done here." Sango said, switching her milkshake from hand to hand.

Their was a two-second relapse before all three ran hell for leather out of the parlor.

"I feel horrible!" Kagome cried out between bursts of laughter once they were safe on the other side of the street.

Sango leaned on Kagome for support, she was laughing too hard to stand on her own. "That poor old lady." she gasped out when she had enough breath to speak.

"Ah, she'll live." Inuyasha said with a shrug, although even he had a slight smirk on his lips.

Kagome stopped her laughter and leaned away from Sango so she could turn to Inuyasha. "Are you sure you don't want this?" She asked offering him the yellow cup.

"Nah. I'm fine." He told her, finding elsewhere to look.

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

She smiled warmly at him. "Well, thanks." She used a plastic spoon that had been attached to the cup to spoon it into her mouth.

"No problem." He said nonchalantly.

Sango smiled relieved. They were capable of acting civilly towards each other!

Inuyasha watched Kagome from across the room. They had returned to Kagome's apartment about an hour ago, Sango left soon after they arrived, saying something about groceries.

Kagome watched him with large dark eyes.

He remembered what Sango had said to him before she left. He had to try to be nice to this girl so that he could remain with her. As much as he didn't like to depend on others, he needed a place to stay, as much as he hated to admit it, to hide.

Well, he would do whatever necessary to keep his freedom. He could deal with a young woman for a while.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts by Kagome's voice.

"Did you hear me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him in question.

"Yeah, I heard the first time..." He caught himself before he said 'bitch', "But why do I need to take a bath?"

Kagome gave him a skeptical look. "Because you have been bleeding, heavily. Some of it is still matted in your hair, and I'm sure some is dried on you body...which reminds me. I have a lot of cleaning to do."

"Alright! Whatever." He stood up and made his way grumpily to the bathroom, the whole time muttering under his breath about 'Schizophrenic, hygienic, control freaks.'

Kagome sighed and stretched out on her couch, laying on her back. Buyo was resting on the top of it, his claws dug into the material to assure his perch. She reached up and scratched a calico ear that was very similar to Inuyasha's. She winced a bit, hopefully he would never find out about that.

"Don't worry Buyo. We'll manage. This is only temporary after all..."

_**A/N:**_

_Or is it? I bet you would all love it if they fell head over heels in love with each other, and the living arrangements became permanent and they made love together every night and had lots of cute little pups. Well, they would if it wasn't Inuyasha and Kagome we were reading about here. Plus, I have much more exciting plans in store for them! . ducks the tomato Anyways, this was pretty much a filler chapter, we'll get into the thick of things around chapter five...Wow, will this fic make it to chapter five! With your support I'm certain it could. However, I won't be able to get started for a week, since I'm going on vacation. I just felt like I needed to get this chapter out before I left. I do hope you enjoyed it! I'll be expecting comments when I get back!_

_As always, reviews are loves, cherished, and doted upon... even the mean ones...Oo_

_**Lady Illu:**_

_Thank you so much, I'm glad you think so! (Giggles) Yes, Kanna does seem suited to the secretary's life, doesn't she? I appreciate your review, it helped a lot . I'll update as quick as I can, except for the whole 'I won't be here for a week thing' I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**JazzyMonkey:**_

_I do so love your reviews! Thanks so much. Hate Naraku already, do you? Give it time, you'll hate e'm more.. Along with another person..(Cough-cough- Kikyo- cough-cough)...Thanks for reading both of my stories I love you input. And look! Inuyasha is, indeed, awake. I have a feeling your going to love the next chapter to bits (winks) I'm very flattered that besides your busy schedule you still find the time to read my fics. That's spiffy of you. The least I can do is reply to you, even though I'm going to have to cut it short because I am barely awake (But what do I know about being tired, right?)lol, Hope to hear from you again_

_**terran Inu:**_

_Don't worry, the romancing as you put it will start soon enough. It will take time to develop Inuyasha and Kagome's relation ship, but maybe I'll throw in some Sango/Miroku fluff? And yes, eventually you will learn about Inuyasha's Oh-so-mysterious past. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Kurra-chan15:**_

_lol, your review(s) were so lovely I hope you liked this chapter, I would hate to disappoint you. I'm updating as quick, and writing as smoothly as I can, so hopefully you'll be happy with this. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Ivy and Crystal:**_

_Yes! I plan on making this very 'good' indeed! You have not a clue. . See? I updated (When you wrote 'review' I assumed it was either a typo or you want be to review a fic of yours... I did one I'll try to do the other, so call Shippo off!...He's drooling...bleh. Thanks for the review._

_**Silver slytherin serpent:**_

_Aww, thanks, but I think your exaggerating. (Not that I mind) Thank you so much for the review and the praise that came with it. I sure hope your not disappointed with this chapter ;_

_Until next time..._

_SilverSqueakyInuEars._


	4. Plaid Rhymes With Glad

Twin oval shaped jade green eyes watched Kagome with what could be described as the normal off handed, distantly cool and uncaring look most cats seemed to have locked onto their faces. But in reality, Buyo sat on top of the sofa, his ingenious mind scheming and planning, using the decoy look to cover up his true intentions and devious ideas.

This all went ignored, however. Kagome was much to busy attacking her kitchen with various cleaning utensils and weird smelling antiseptics. Dried blood was caked onto her kitchen floor and table. And despite Miroku and Sango's generous efforts to keep Kagome's apartment as clean as possible, some was matted in her carpet.

She had tied her hair up again, to keep her raven locks out of her face. Despite her best efforts, her bangs were a constant problem as they swung in front of her eyes as much as they pleased with no consent to how she was trying to cleanse her home of blood.

Taking a quick break, she leaned against the mop handle and pushed her bangs, damp with small amounts of perspiration, out of her face once again. This time small parts clung to the top of her head where she had pushed it, giving her temporary relief.

The district sound of a door squeaking open on it's hinges announced Inuyasha done with the bath he so desperately needed.

Not bothering to turn around she began mopping her floor once more.

"Hey, Girl. Where are the pile of clothes Sango left me?"

Kagome frowned and turned around. "For your information my name is Kagome, not..." her sentence trailed off, unfinished. She was sad to admit that maybe her mouth hung open a bit more then usual.

Inuyasha stood no more then a foot behind her, the expression on his ruggedly handsome face and unnatural yellow eyes screaming annoyance. Even his body language suggested that he was in a sour mood. Of course his body language was exceptionally easy to read because the only thing covering his lean figure was a towel wrapped around his waist, held in place with either of his clawed hands.

His long silver-white hair trailed down his back, gleaming handsomely in the light of the setting sun filtering in the open and unclothed windows. And for good measure, a few pearly locks rested, damp, against his bare chest, only enhancing his already stunning looks.

Kagome blinked, startled. It wasn't every day that exceptionally good looking men walked around her home half naked, and she had handled herself considerably better when it had been her in the towel.

Before she could ogle his perfectly shaped chest and beautifully carved abs (she felt so fangirlish it was pathetic) more then she already had, she whipped around, a rose color staining her cheeks, and became avidly interested in the ceiling. To her dismay, she saw a blotch of blood up there. How the heck had that happened?

"Um..." Kagome struggled to remember, her brain successfully addled, "I...I set them in my room." She heard Inuyasha snort unattractively and stalk off.

She caught Buyo watching her with what she was sure was amusement. "Oh, shut up. Like you didn't stare." Kagome snapped at her cat.

The large calico only yawned and bounced off the couch to make his merry way to the food bowl.

Kagome sighed and rested her forehead against the long handle of the mop, her dark locks curtaining her flustered face. What, _just what_, in the world had she gotten herself into?

With one last sigh she put her cleaning products and utensils away, exchanging them for a pot of boiling water and a bag of easy to make ramen. Take out wouldn't work out tonight, and Kagome was in no mood to cook. And she was sure Inuyasha was in no mood to eat her cooking.

"Remind me to kill Miroku the next time I see him." Inuyasha's rough voice startled Kagome over in the kitchen, leaning over a pot of boiling ramen.

"Oh, why is that?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the noodles, not trusting the blush to stay away.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha move to stand in the kitchen, unblocked by the counter that he had been standing behind.

She cautiously glanced up at him, poorly suppressed giggles followed close behind. Inuyasha glared at her and crossed his arms over the front of the long black T-shirt he wore.

"These are not mine. I don't wear plaid." He frowned, giving the red and black plaid pants he was sporting a disgusted look.

Kagome couldn't help it. She laughed. It was just to funny to see Inuyasha, the tough guy, dressed in plaid pajama pants. He actually looked rather adorable in them, but that just it made all the more comical.

Lucky for Kagome, looks didn't kill, and she was able to continue laughing. Inuyasha stalked back to the living room muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Oh, come on. It's funny." Kagome giggled.

From his seat on the couch he looked over at her with a passionate glare.

"It is funny."

He growled.

"You hungry?"

Inuyasha lost the angry font and turned around to her with hopeful eyes.

"You first."

"What! Me first?"

"Yeah, you first."

"Why do I have to go first, you coward."

"Your fault."

Kagura gave Kouga a look that promised him a long and painful death. "My fault?" She hissed, her eyes closed till they were slits.

Kouga sensed he was treading on thin ice and returned the glare quickly before opening the big oak door that loomed in front of them.

The pair stepped into Naraku's dimly lit office.

A/N. OK! I'm alive! I'm so sorry it took me so, so, so, so, so long to update, and this isn't even a real update. I just wanted to put what I already had up so you guys wouldn't stay under the impression that I'm either dead or a loser. One of which I actually am now that I think about it... If your wondering about what's up with my fics go check out my profile page, I explained everything there. Thank you guys SO much for the reviews. They moved me to tears of joy and I hope I haven't seen the last of them. Well I'm kinda on a tight schedule so I'm gonna run. Later!


End file.
